marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
King Groot
King Groot |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |origin = Earth-TRN517 |victory animation = King Groot looks tough. |crystal = Malice Crystal |ability1 = Armor Break |ability2 = Bleed Immunity |ability3 = Fury |ability4 = Poison |ability5 = Regeneration |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes }} King Groot is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Rising from under the canopy of a mysterious alien forest, Groot, the invincible master of plants and King of Planet X conquers all! This savage and ferocious monster from a parallel universe never met Rocket or joined the Guardians, instead he became a galactic warlord and experimented on captured humans. But now, the ruthless King's mission has been interrupted by the Collector, and he has set his sights on a new goal: hoarding all of the abundant treasure and power The Contest has to offer! Stats Abilities *'Passive:' **King Groot begins each fight with 2 Fury Buffs, each increasing his attack by for 12 seconds. **Each time King Groot receives a Debuff, he shrugs it off after .5 seconds at the cost of one Fury charge. **When King Groot loses his last Fury charge, he enters a Cool Down state for 16 seconds. While in Cool Down, each attack thrown or suffered has a 9% chance to cause King Groot to store 1 Fury charge. **When King Groot's Cool Down ends, he immediately gains 2 Fury Buffs, plus any additional charges he gained from throwing or receiving attacks during his Cool Down state. **A lack of blood provides full immunity to Bleeding Signature Ability Locked= *'Unyielding Might' **??? |-|Unlocked= *'Unyielding Might' **Whenever King Groot falls into Cool Down, he immediately begins to focus on rapidly repairing his cellular damage, granting him a Regeneration Buff and recovering Health over the duration of the Cool Down. Special Attacks *'Floral Ferocity' **The monarch of Planet X smashes his opponent into the unforgiving Earth with two mighty slams. ***90% chance to Armor Break the target, reducing Armor by for 8 seconds. If King Groot has a Fury Buff, he consumes it to make the Armor Break permanent. 9 Stacks *'Internal Toxicity' **King Groot pours forth a toxic wave of plant-based venoms. ***100% chance to Poison the opponent, dealing direct damage over 8 seconds. If King Groot has a Fury Buff, he consumes it to apply an additonal Poison effect. *'Savagery Unleashed' **King Groot sends out his plant material to envelope his opponent and crush them. ***King Groot overloads his floral cells to gain a Regeneration Buff, recovering over 3 seconds. If King Groot has a Fury Buff, he consumes it to increase the duration of the Regeneration effect by 50% Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Opponents that rely on Defensive Buffs such as Regeneration and Armor Up (e.g. Ultron, Iron Man) will be hard countered by King Groot's Poison and Armor Break. *King Groot's high physical damage makes him great for beating down champions with low physical resistances. Weaknesses *King Groot relys on his Regeneration and Fury Buffs to deal and heal damage. Opponents with Nullify or Buff Steal will strip him of these. Recommended Masteries *'Extended/Enhanced Fury:' With how essential King Groot's Fury Buffs are, it's a good idea to increase their effectiveness and duration. *'Despair:' With the ability to apply a permanent Armor Break you can also apply a permanent regen debuff. *'Double Edge:' Increased Attack for a passive that you're immune to? Sign me up! *'Recovery:' With Unyielding Might + Savagery Unleashed, you will be healing a lot during fights. Get this for some boosts to that healing. Trivia *King Groot is the third Champion to be created specifically for Marvel: Contest of Champions, after Guillotine and Civil Warrior. External links * References Navigation Category:Original Champions Category:Cosmic